


Character Profiles & World Building Materials

by Eve (Aoife), hiddencait, IShouldBeWriting, Shadowcat



Category: Singularity North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Eve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Shadowcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Profiles for Singularity North Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chronology of Fics on AO3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's stumbled across this fandom and wants to get started, here is a chronology of the order in which various fics take place within the Singularity North universe.

Mundanity - is a series of snippets that covers the time period when two of the characters that become central to SN were both on their respective operational tours in Afghanistan.

Tumbling from a Height - is a tiny Fee's inside-of-head perspective piece while she's in 'Stan.

Hearthfire - takes place inside the "Mundanity" continuity and gives a tiny fragment of Davis' back-story prior to joining TEAR.

Tin Soldier - is a Will Bennett and Kyle Michaels fic which happens during the same time period as "Mundanity". 

May You Live In Interesting Times - basically wraps up the separated chronologies that are taking place side by side during "Mundanity", as three old friends -Will, Mace, and Fee - reunite and what will become the TEAR team finally begins to form. There's reference in the notes to "Kings Cross", a story not yet -re-posted on AO3. 

Lost But Not Forgotten - takes place shortly after Mace officially joins TEAR.

There's Three Fs in Fight Or Flight - takes place sometime after "Lost But Not Forgotten".

Hurry Up And Wait - takes place while Mace is out on short-term loan to an op in Afghanistan after she's become part of TEAR.

Extra Special Secret - is the resulting followup to "Hurry Up And Wait". 

Annoyed - broadens out the perspective on TEAR by introducing you to the rest of the Valkyries; Rachel, Lily, and Davis, who's back-story we got in "Hearthfire".

Gravity - introduces you to two more members of TEAR, Tash and Christian, and shows the beginnings of what eventually becomes a relationship between the two of them.

Do Nots - is a short and funny bit of TEAR team fluff.

Absolution - gives another interesting glimpse into the building relationship between Christian and Tash. 

A Fight Or Flight Response - Christian and Tash are both still learning to let their guard down and trust each other. 

Selichot - gives a bit of insight into who Lily is while also showing something of the tone of the Valkyries as a team. 

Hallowed Ground - is another bit of TEAR team building but it also gives insight into Rachel's back-story and introduces us to Will Bennett's love interest, field coordinator Jez Church.

Real Family - is another one of those adorably fluffy little bits of Valkyrie team-fic.

Port In The Storm - brings us back to the developing relationship between Christian and Tash as the balance slowly tips and they become more together than apart.

"Into the Sea of Waking Dreams" and "Lead You Through It" are a companionate pair of stories that show the emotional toll taken by one of TEAR's missions.

Best Laid Plans - probably takes place a couple months after "Real Family" and is an adorable tiny snippet of Mace/Fee fluff.

Cognitive Behavioural Therapy - is a short inside-of-head Tash mission-fic piece that takes place after "Into the Sea" and "Lead You Through It" as she works to try to bounce back from the events in that pair of stories.

Crescent City - is a piece of Fee/Mace back-story which is being told to the rest of the Valkyries as the explanation behind a favor that's been called in. This fic is the kick-off point for the in progress Mission:Ashkelon story arc.


	2. Fiona "Fee" Black

Name: Fiona “Fee” Black 

Rank: Major

Age: 32

Languages: Some Persian (Farsi/Dari) picked up from operational duties.

Family Background: Mother was an American in the diplomatic service, Father a British Officer. Both her parents died in an auto accident when Fee was 14. Her family was living in America at the time. Fee manage to gain emancipated minor status with help from a family friend, Skye, so that she could return to the UK for her schooling. She has one younger sister, Morgan, to whom she is legal guardian. Morgan lived with Skye until Hurricane Katrina intervened.

Career Notes: Capbadge: RE, Explosive Ordance Disposal; currently “offically” attached to 22 SAS as support personnel. Upon entering Sandhurst, she met and befriended the then Officer Cadets William Bennett and Sarah "Mace" Graham. As course mates, their paths crisscrossed each other throughout their respective training and tours of duty. 

Along the way, she's completed 3 tours of Afghanistan, thrashing Harmony Guidelines to hell and back - the last tour and a half was spent on the ground with the SF taskforce and has picked up an interesting set of skills as a result. Favours the Sig Sauer P229 and dislikes the SA80 L2 she was previously stuck with.

Fee found herself attached to the singularity project in late 2008 as a result of horse trading by her mentor. She first entered the project as the support platoon's lieutenant, before stepping up to the 2IC's slot. As a result of recent manning issues, she's found herself covering the Officer Commanding's post (OC), but she doesn't have the rank to hold it in her own right yet (from Feb 2012 to May 2012). As of May 2012 she's received a local promotion to Major act as the OC.

Personal Notes: Pagan, fond of high-explosives and motorbikes with a devious sense of humour. Bisexual, but leaning heavily toward lesbian.

As Played By: Danielle Panabaker


	3. Sarah "Mace" Graham

Name: Captain Sarah Marissa "Mace" Graham - Ammunition Technical Officer (ATO)

Age: 27

Languages: Does "can curse better than a drunken sailor" count as a language? She knows enough Spanish to get into trouble, is fluent in Italian - learning the language amused her, and made a good distraction from training at times, and has a smattering of Persian (Farsi dialect) from her time in theatre.

Family Background: Mace is Stefan Cervin's half-sister from his father’s second marriage. There was a nine year gap in age between them. She may have sometimes idolized her older brother, but also would say he was a right pain in the ass about her sometimes. While there wasn’t any animosity between the siblings, Mace did legally change her name back to her mother’s maiden name when she became an adult. Both of her parents are now deceased, leaving her with no living relatives that she’s aware of.

Career Notes: Mace went to Sandhurst at the same time as Fee and Will, but was in a different “company” so knows Fee better, because elements of their specialist training overlapped. She did three, six month long tours in Afghanistan. During the first of those, her brother Stefan died. The deployment was the reason Mace never made it home for his funeral. Ammunition Technical Officer (ATO) training takes 1.5 years, but you wouldn’t believe some of the things she got to learn to do. (The day the instructor told the group they were going to learn (theoretically) how to defuse a nuke made her two parts gleeful and one part scared.) After having pushed the limits of the harmony guidelines, as most EOD personnel do, she’s currently on UK based duties with the Royal Logistics Corps (RLC), as bomb disposal. She didn't begrudge Fee or Will their early promotions though - she wouldn't want to have earned her promotion the way they did. Battlefield promotions are almost as hazardous as some of her toys.

Personal Notes: Mace loves making things blow up -- and she likes it even better if she generally isn’t going to get jailed for doing so. She likes to play with her weapons and work out. She has a fondness for music and cooking -- even if she isn't very adept at the second one. However, she does keep trying. She also loves to drag her team-mates out to embarrass themselves at karaoke. Mace rides a motorbike, a Ducati Streetfighter S, at high speeds and enjoys doing the repairs to it by herself as sort of a grounding tactic. When she was younger she wanted to be a racer but both her parents and brother were not on board with that idea. She's bisexual and in love with Fiona "Fee" Black.

As Played By: Jessica Steen


	4. Christian Sayer

Name: Christian Riley Sayer, Quartermaster 

Rank: Major 

Age: 28

Appearance: Still well built despite being 95% reliant on a wheelchair, Christian has let his thick light brown hair grow to shoulder length since his injury in 2008. He's got grey eyes that twinkle when he smiles and a broad luscious mouth that makes it hard to resist smiling back at him. He swims and does freeweight training to keep fit despite his disability.

Languages: English and a broken schoolboy’s knowledge of Czech from having spent 2 years on a military exchange there. Despite doing half a tour in Afghanistan, he never picked up more than a handful of words, finding the language’s structure too incomprehensible.

Family Background: Raised in Kensington by well-heeled parents.

Career Notes: Christian completed university with a focus on philosophy and classical literature before commissioning in 2003. Sayer served three tours in the Czech Republic and half a tour in Afghanistan. He was sent home after sustaining a major lower lumbar injury when his unit took a blast from a roadside IED. Eighteen months of rehab and surgery left Christian able to stand but without the muscle control or sensation below his thighs to be capable of walking. Since the completion of his rehabilitation, Major Sayer has been working in military logistics out of the MOD HQ Hereford. Lester was able to lure him in after the raging disaster that was first and second attempts to assign a Quartermaster to the TEAR.

Personal Notes: He's the kind of guy who reads Sun Tzu for fun. (Should be an interesting change for the TEAR lads given how they grit their teeth whenever certain people get started on their ramblings.) While Christian isn't averse to a little fun or experimentation, he's 100% het when it comes to his long-term preferences. He may have had his moments in the past but these days he’s too practical to put up with drama or being yanked around. Ultimately, Christian has found his match in Sergeant Tash Novotny, the lead medic and resident empath.

Played By: Taylor Kitsch


	5. Natasha "Tash" Novotny

Sergeant Natasha “Tash” Novotny - Medic

Age: 26

Appearance: Short wavy blond hair and green eyes. 5’ 0” with a woman’s curves despite years of time spent out in the field. 

Languages: Czechoslovakian

Family Background: First name is Natasha, but she'll deck you if you call her that. She prefers to go by Tash. She's a second generation immigrant and still goes back regularly to visit cousins and the like. Career Notes:Tash is trained as a combat medic, capbadged to the RAMC - consider her the military equivalent of a senior paramedic - or possibly even an emergency care practioner in the UK, but also used to acting under fire. She came to the TEAR by way of Hereford as a “gift” from the Special Forces Support Group (SFSG). They threw her at Will Bennett because she's proven she doesn’t quite fit with any of their _standard_ units, but she’s far too useful and has too good a record to throw back to her Corps in disgrace. Sending her back to Afghanistan with one of the Para companies was going to end unfortunately, probably with a spate of arrests. She happens to have a peculiar knack for _knowing_ when someone’s hurting and _how_.  
Tash was one of the last pieces of the unit’s backbone to fall into place, but she did so easily because her finely honed intuition helped her fit in quickly with the existing personnel. She handled herself calmly her first time out which won points with Bennett. The Sgt running that team complained. He’d ordered her to do something which would have put an injured serviceman in jeopardy. Instead Tash stood over one the fallen man during an incursion, calmly picking off predators until the rest of the team got her the breathing room to treat the man and save his life. Since then she’s proven to be entirely unphased by the TEAR's remit and hence earning the field teams’ respect as well. 

Personal Notes: Upon joining the TEAR, she got caught short when Major Sayer met her and correctly altered her name to the respectful form of address for her native Czech. (The family name is _Novotny_ , but the respectful form of address for a woman of that family line would be _Novatnah_.) Eventually she and Sayer hit it off, which turns out to be very good in the long term for them both. 

Alternate As Played By: Josie Bissett


	6. Rachel Barrington

Corporal Rachel Barrington, AGC Royal Military Police (RMP)

Age: 29

Appearance: 5’8” Tall, with a smooth sun-browned complexion and chestnut brown hair and eyes.

Languages: English & Afrikaans

Family Background: From South Africa. Rachel grew up near a game preserve with her parents doing missionary work nearby. She's the family black sheep because she's an atheist. 

Career Notes: The first of Fee’s Valkyries was an accidental acquisition on her part. Capbadged AGC (RMP), she had specialised further, completing SIB training before her last deployment. She was assigned to Fee’s fledgling team to “collect the evidence”. Fee originally wanted to turn her OC down flat, when he instructed her to take Rachel along for the ride - but he convinced Fee to take her on as repayment for expunging an incident you’ll have to ask her about, involving the local infantry unit and a massive prank. With Fee's knack for getting involved in Special Forces ops in theatre, the RMP corporal seemed to make a sensible addition to her team to allow for evidence collection. Rachel's a damn good shot, and would be an excellent candidate for sniper training. She’s good at reading body language and ground-sign, having practiced on the wildlife she grew up around and the skill has translated well.

Personal Notes: She got herself into hot water with her family for falling in love young with a local boy. They married when they were 18 but he died tragically at age 23. Her family said “I told you so” and she moved to the UK to escape them all. She’s still in touch with her in-laws and visits them regularly as her father-in-law runs the game preserve and was the one who taught Rach how to track and shoot. Spits and swears in her husband's native tongue. At the moment, she is just not interested in replacing him; she still loves him profoundly and six years after his death still mourns him.

As Played By: Mia Sara  



	7. Lillian "Lily" Graves

Sergeant Lillian “Lily” Graves, EOD

Age: 26 

Appearance: blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, looks like a porcelain doll, but the look is completely deceiving, call it 5’ 3”. 

Languages: English & Hebrew

Family notes: Holds dual Israeli & British citizenship. Her mum's a second generation Zionist and her grandparents were part of the original Zionists that participated in the 40 days war. Lily spent a good deal of her childhood climbing trees and picking oranges in Haifa with her brothers and grandparents while her parents were stationed elsewhere. She’s nominally Jewish - but right on the Liberal end with a background knowledge in Kabbalah. She recognizes something of what Fee believes but it doesn't entirely line up with anything she's ever seen before. Lily asked some rather pointed questions of Fee when they got to discussing religion, but she knows that there are many paths and that Fee’s chosen one is still a good one, so she generally leaves it alone. (Poking your CO about religion could be a bit like poking the hornet’s nest, at least when the CO in question is Fee.)

Career Notes: Lily choose to go EOD after doing her required two years’ service in the Israeli armed forces as part of an engineering unit. She did not however choose to have to put up with idiots, and was somewhat vocal about it. She was within a hairsbreadth of being RTU’d from her attachment to the taskforce when Fee needed a second for a quiet _errand_. They worked well enough together, that where Fee shows up, Lily soon follows - mostly because Lily listens to her. Most of the time. She and the resident hardware geek, Diane Lachlan, get along fabulously ("Don't throw that wire out! Look what I can make from it.....")

Personal Notes: She's an adrenaline junky; hence the bomb disposal. Hang-glides as a hobby as well as being proficient in the Israeli martial art of Krav Maga. She has a long-standing family history of military service AND of in-subordination (but normally for good reason). It appears that it runs in the family if her father and brother are anything to go by. Her parents are currently both stationed in Cyprus and she's got 2 brothers, one older one younger, who are also both in service.  
Having grown up with two brothers in a navy family, she can give as good as she gets.  
Lily has an obsession with things that go boom, born from having grown up in Israel near Haifa. Much to her parents bemusement, she went army and NCO rather than Navy. 

As Played By: No clue who she is other than Olivia  



	8. Davis Messinger

Lance Corporal Davis Messinger, MWD Specialist

Age: 22

Appearance: Blond hair cut short and blue eyes, Davis is short at a bare 5’6” and of average build. 

Languages: English (and a knack with his dogs …)

Family Background: His father was in the police as a dog-handler until early retirement due to injury in the line of duty. His mum’s a ward nursing sister for a maternity teaching hospital. Service is in the blood, but his parents weren’t particularly thrilled when he chose to go to war. He’s always liked dogs, but originally didn’t want to follow his dad’s footsteps in to the police. Once he figured out that there were military uses for dogs without needing to be in the police, he chose to swap specialties.

Career Notes: Volunteered for 204 MWDG (Military Working Dog Group) Squadron after his first tour, upon seeing how valuable the dogs were. He took on the duties for a short period in theatre when the handler attached to his company got injured. Saving the dog in the process. After saving the dog, getting a spot in the MWDG was a piece of cake. The dog he saved? That was his current companion, Osiris. 

Personal Notes: He's the one Fee brought back from deployment with her. Fee feels that he’s hers to protect after she saved him from being blown up in the field. Has two dogs named Hugo and Osiris. Hugo is a Bulldog cross-breed and Osiris is a German Shepherd. Of the two of them, Hugo is his pet and Osiris is his service issued working companion.

As Played By: Ryan Kwanten  



	9. Kyle Michaels

Name: CSgt Kyle Michaels

Age: 31

Appearance: 6' and lean. Dark hair and bright blue eyes. Doesn't smile all that often, but when he does, it tends to set the women and some men of the ARC running into walls.

Languages: Languages come easily to him, though that's never been something he's focused on professionally. Currently speaks Russian, French, German, and Farsi fluently. He's currently learning Mandarin Chinese in his free time.

Family Background: To say his family life is... strained, would be putting it lightly. His father was military but out of the picture completely, and his mother hasn't spoken to her eldest son since he joined up and "followed in that rat bastard's footsteps." His brother's a chemist and spends most of his time pretending Kyle doesn't exist as it's just easier at home that way. In the military, Michaels excelled and found a sense of belonging, but it wasn't until he was assigned a very, VERY young Lieutenant. Bennett that he suddenly found the closest thing he's had to a family in a long time. As of their return from their 2nd tour overseas, Michaels has now officially spent more holidays with Bennett's family then his own.

Career Notes: Went to AFC Harrogate. Straight to P Coy for the Paras. Moved across into Special Forces Support Group (SFSG) and was volunteered for Op Veritas (the invasion of Afghanistan) when his commanding officer found out that he already spoke some Farsi. Went direct from Veritas to SAS training. Spent the next few years adventuring with the regiment (preferred Operation Herrick to Operation Telic - having Russian and Farsi made his life easier). Not long after making Sergeant he acquired a very young Lieutenant Bennett. They made a good team, so the Regiment have been keeping them together when possible. Most recently they’ve been separated for a short period while Michaels went in for additional training.

Personal Notes: Plays things very close to the vest with most everyone but Bennett. Has been taking karate and aikido for years more for stress relief than actual combat, but it certainly doesn't hurt his service record.

As Played By: Jeffrey Donovan


	10. McKenna Emerson

Name: Dr. McKenna Elena Emerson (Goes by Kenna, but those very close to her call her Ember -- something she really enjoys.)

Age: 38

Appearance: Lithe and willowy with dark hair and dark eyes. Her father was English and her mother was Spanish from Catalonia. She works out on a regular basis, but still looks more feminine and soft than she wishes at times.

Languages: English, Latin, Continental Spanish, Catalan, Italian, French, Urdu (Central Asian language - Pakistan and parts of India), Egyptian Arabic. She also fluently uses a number of computer languages Unix, Ruby, ASP, C# SQL, HTML, CSS. and most other computer languages. She enjoys learning new languages and it is one of her few hobbies that she can say isn't directly career-related.

Family Background: Youngest child and only daughter of now retired Brigadier Raymond Kensington and Catalina Kensington. Since he travelled a great deal with the military including on diplomatic postings, as Defense Attache at the Cairo embassy and then the embassy in Islamabad. McKenna and her siblings travelled with him as school schedules would allow. In Cairo they attended the International School, but when he was posted to Islamabad, McKenna and her youngest brother were sent to a UK boarding school (possibly __Duke of Yorks Military School__), but both spent much of their holiday time in Pakistan with him. She has three older brothers, all of whom whom hold commissions in the armed forces (as does she) -- the middle one is doing “something” SF; she thinks he is either SAS or SRR - he refuses to say. Her youngest brother decided to rebel against their father and has taken a “permanent” US-based posting and has an American wife. McKenna would never have considered going against her father's wishes in anything. A breech between her father, two older brothers, and McKenna over the subject of the youngest brother’s choices has become an unspoken family source of tension. 

Career Notes: Their mother died in an accident when McKenna was a young child and so her father was her strongest influence on what she did with life, studies and later employment. After her younger brother chose the American posting, McKenna requested to switch corps from Intelligence to Signals, completing a Masters in Mechanical Engineering at Shrivenham. Her father might have forgiven her that in a few years if it hadn't been for the man McKenna fell in love with a year or so later. She had been attached to a civilian firm as military advisor when she met Kavan Emerson. Kavan not only had old money, but he had made quite a living as a lawyer -- and after several run-ins with DGALS, Brigadier Kensington cannot stand lawyers - Civilian or Military. She technically still holds a commission, but her husband bought out her return of service, and she went to work for AWE while studying for a Physics PhD. 

Personal Notes: McKenna has been raised by military standards all of her life and as such, is focused and does not do anything by half measures. Because she was in a number of boarding and International schools during childhood, she didn't really have a chance to make many friends until University. Even then, her shyness made it difficult to talk to most people. Besides, she was too focused on her studies.She did manage to make a few close friends and they are people she keeps in contact with. (One of her friends turned out to be the niece of the Secretary of State for Defence, which is how she came to know about the TEAR projects.) She is very driven and sometimes will lose track of time if she gets too deep into a project she is working on. She can be shy with people that she doesn't know outside of her labs, and rarely speaks when in a group setting.

Played By: Rachel Weisz   



	11. TEAR's Chain of Command

Because of some of the truly quirky things they have to deal with, our team is a joint military/private organization. Colonel David Colby is the military head end and Kavan Emerson & Alex Prescott are the private R&D head end of this organization. All three of them report to a UN oversight commission. Within the UK government, they report to the military chain of command. 

Assume that existing real world people from the UK government and military fit where they belong. 

From our perspective, the team’s direct report tree starts with Adjutant General Kensington - Kavan Emerson’s father-in-law - who his eyes on the CinC post. 

Below him is the Director Special Forces, who is General Edmund H. Bennett Sr. (a 2 star General and yes, he’s Major Hilary Bennett’s father.) 

Below Bennett is Colonel David Colby, who holds the position of Assistant Director in the Special Force Directorate. 

Robin Forbes is Colby’s trusty PA. Major Christian Sayer is in the admin/org Major attached to Colby’s staff and Major Bennett is the personnel/mission side. Major Hilary Bennett is handling planning, co-ordinating, following up reports, briefing senior officers, handling foreign liaison duties, and interfacing with some of the other nation’s teams. Christian's role is as a slightly higher level QM. He also handles training and budget stuff as well. There is a third, as-yet-to-be-named, Major somewhere in there that reports to Colby as well and is the project’s on-site Major handling day-to-day operations.

Major Bennett, Mace, and Fee went through Sandhurst together but he headed a different direction than they did and got promoted earlier. Both Mace and Fee are solidly in their captaincy and headed for Major sometime in the not-too-distant future. (Yes, sad as it is to say, women tend to get promoted a bit slower still.)

Actually commanding in the field is his former Sandhurst coursemate Major Fiona Black. Under Major Black there are the captains & lieutenants. Major Bennett and Major Black’s former coursemate Captain Mace Graham is the head of the project’s specialist company. (For frame of reference, Mace attended Sandhurst at the same time as Fee and Hils but without having done a degree first, hence the slightly lower rank.) There are two conventional SF squadrons led respectively by Lieutenant Toby McTavish and Lieutenant Harry Selkirk. 

Working for Major Sayer, Bob Trenton is the in-house QM and transportation coordinator. Beneath Bob, Donny Floyd is the on-site lead repair/maintenance mechanic. 

Captain Zenia Rivers falls beneath the as-yet-to-be-named Major in the command structure and beneath Zenia are Freddy Herlihy and Diane Lachlan handling technology and administrative logistics from the military side. 

This is where we get to step sideways to the structure of the private civilian corporation run by Alex & Kavan. Alex’s assistant Meghan Kilbourne is Captain Rivers’ opposite number on the civilian side. Working closely with her is Yasmin “Jez” Church, our replacement for Jess Parker. (Unlike Primeval’s Jess Parker, Jex Church is the whip smart and competent girl we’ve all written her to be. And yes, Major Hilary Bennett has the same attraction to Ms. Church that Becker has for Jess.) Jez is a third generation descendant of Yemeni immigrants. She’s a specialist in quantum physics who works primarily in the R&D division alongside Kavan’s wife, McKenna, who is the project’s weapons specialist.

The project currently has two combat medics Sergeant Tash Novotny and Lance Corporal Jamie Sorenson. When required, a full medical officer, Major Garrett Byrne, is on-call.

Because the project occasionally has to deal with stranded animals, there is also a military veterinarian on-site. Hadrian Stockbridge runs The Farm which handles the project’s stranded-in-time animals. At the farm animals that are supposed to be extinct are cared for and studied by civilian biologists and zoologists. Those animals that are not yet extinct are treated for injuries then "laundered" through the system to appropriate placements at zoos, safari parks, etc. (And yes, the lieutenants and Captain Black do use cage cleaning duty at The Farm as a form of punishment when the enlisted men & women misbehave... ) Dr. Alison Blakely, an immunologist who is party of the biotech division of Alex & Kavan’s company, occasionally works with both Hadrian and the medics as a consultant.

Working for Colonel Colby, Agatha Leicester is the project’s prim and harried media/PR interface. Occasionally we get references to her cousin Perry who is a paper-pusher civil servant for the Home Office. (Yes, this is one of those oblique in-joke references to James “Peregrine” Lester from the Primeval fandom from which this world originated.)


	12. Home Base

In terms of its physical location, Temporal Effects & Actions Research (or TEARs) for short) is based just outside London, at Andover on Salisbury plain. It's not the best position for covering the North of the country, but it gives the team access to the aviation school, which is the best place to borrow helicopters on short notice. Their base of operations at the complex is called The Roundhouse and is something of a combination of an abandoned railway turnaround station and the X-men's facility. 

The Zoo and Roundhouse are located at Farm Rd on the edge of the military complex at Andover.

The military personnel live in the accomodation at Andover. With air support available from the base at Middle Wallop 8 miles away and the A303 and a direct railway line to London bordering the base, the team is perfectly situated to cover as large a portion of the country as possible.

Medical care for the team is provided at Tidworth by Garrett Byrne and other members of the facility's staff. (Approximately 2/3 of which are military doctors and the other 1/3 are civilians. This includes access to a Top Secret + level psychiatrist as well.) where there is post-surgical rehabilitation support and a full ward setup. 

The civilians working on the project have the option of living in the surrounding area but they can also choose to live on-base at Andover as part of the singles mess provided there are spare rooms available to them. It'd be up to them. They'd pay approximately £750 per month but would get all meals, laundry, clothes pressed, shoes polished, room cleaned daily, papers et al. Bear in mind that the civvies would have to meet the standards of the mess. Suits are female equivalents for all meals. Tuxs for formal dinners, Etiquette, precedents etc.


End file.
